<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Man by secondhand_watermelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270689">Big Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_watermelon/pseuds/secondhand_watermelon'>secondhand_watermelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Door Sex, Frottage, Height Differences, M/M, Office Sex, Roleplay, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhand_watermelon/pseuds/secondhand_watermelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett reaches an important conclusion about their difference in height. Link can't help but agree...eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first (published) explicit work in this fandom. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>All the thanks in the world to captainsourwolf of AO3 and Tumblr for encouraging my rambles and then encouraging me to go away and actually write them into stories; and to soho-x of AO3 and Tumblr for being my cheerleader and sounding board. You are some of the best fandom friends a girl could wish for.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett’s a big man.</p><p>He says it a lot on their show, and on their podcast, and at home, and when he and Link are just hanging out in their office, reading emails. He says it when he needs to get up from his desk chair for a while - <em> gotta stretch, I’m a big man, these limbs get all scrunched up, man </em> - and when Link is trailing behind him while filming a vlog - <em> can’t help that I’m tall, dude, you just gotta walk faster</em>. He says it when he’s the one who can reach something on the top shelf, whether it’s for Jessie or Link or even occasionally Christy, but almost never strangers in a grocery store, anymore. He even talks about it when pondering the future - <em> I’ll probably die first, you know, cause statistically that’s just how it works, so you gotta check in with Jessie sometimes, man </em> - and when discussing the past. It’s a bit of a fixation, something he never gets to forget about when he’s ducking through doorways or bending down just to kiss the top of his wife’s head. It’s always <em>there</em>.</p><p>Link’s always noticed it, too, but it’s taken on a new dimension since their relationship has, well, taken on a new dimension as well. Rhett has to bend to kiss him, too, though not as far; things don’t always line up perfectly and they have to adjust, though not as much. He's always thought Rhett and Jessie must have figured out their best moves decades ago, but he and Rhett are still feeling out the ways their bodies align. Link’s been growing alongside Rhett his whole life, and sometimes their differences in height and weight and just <em> size </em> have mattered, but mostly they haven’t. And now, the differences really don’t seem to matter much either. Except when they do.</p><p>“I think,” Rhett observes one day, as they’re walking into their office to grab their stuff before heading to their respective homes, “that really I line up with, like, your navel.”</p><p>Link barely registers the words as he closes the door behind them, already plucking his backpack from the floor and hunting for his phone charger. “Huh? You what?”</p><p>“It’s why just bending you over stuff is so hard on my back,” Rhett continues, lingering by the door and watching as Link shoves his laptop into the backpack and bends over to scoop up his water bottle where it had fallen to the floor. That comment gets Link's attention, and he glances over his shoulder and notices how Rhett’s gaze lingers on his ass, how he licks his lips unconsciously. “I’m a big man.”</p><p>“Why are you always talkin’ about that?” Link asks, finally zipping his bag shut and turning to face him. “<em>I’m a big man. I’m a tall guy. You may have noticed, but - </em>Like, yeah, dude. We get it. You’re six foot freakin’ seven. You have been for a hundred years. Why are we talking about it?”</p><p>“Well, this is a different context,” Rhett says slowly. He eyes Link as the other man shoulders his backpack and moves toward him, toward the door.</p><p>“Honestly, I wasn’t really listening,” Link fibs, as he often does. “Just heard that last bit, same as always. What context?”</p><p>Rhett gently turns Link sideways, ignoring his confused and slightly irritated expression. He slides behind his friend and tugs the backpack off his shoulders, placing it gently on the ground. When Link turns back to face him, his eyes are a bit wide, but a smirk is tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“Oh,” he says, his voice teasing. “I get it. You’re a <em> big man</em>.” He glances at the clock. “I guess I have a bit. And just FYI, we settled a long time ago that you’re only big in, like, one dimension of <em> bigness</em>. I’m big in the other.”</p><p>“Not what I meant at all,” Rhett says smoothly. He pushes Link up against the door before reaching around him to quickly twist the lock, and Link can feel his eyes widening again.</p><p>“Then what did you - ”</p><p>He is cut off by Rhett pushing up his tee shirt, a soft navy blue one with a lighter blue Mythical logo on the front, until it’s nearly at his nipples. Link instinctively keeps the fabric in place with his arms pressed lightly to his sides, looking up into Rhett’s face for some clue as to the game he’s playing. But Rhett’s expression is inscrutable, his eyes dark as he undoes the button and zipper of his own jeans.</p><p>Link inhales a bit sharply at the sound, and leans forward for a kiss. Rhett leans back, however, and dodges it, opting instead to tug his black jeans and tight red boxer-briefs down to mid-thigh. Link can’t help another loud intake of breath as his friend’s cock tumbles out of its confines, already more than half-hard, and it’s his turn to lick his lips at the sight.</p><p>“Hold on to my shoulders,” Rhett says quietly, and Link can sense heat rising on his cheeks and the curiosity that must be obvious in his eyes as he obeys. Rhett grunts out his dismay when Link’s tee shirt tumbles back down to his waist, and he shrugs Link’s arms off before tugging the shirt up again, urging Link’s head down with one hand so he can tug it off, leaving it tucked behind his neck and wrapped around his upper arms. Link feels the flush travel down his throat and redden his chest as he realizes he looks a bit like a jock in a porno, too impatient to get his clothes all the way off before getting down to business. He wants to ask Rhett what he’s doing, but he’s too captivated by the intense look on Rhett’s face and the strange, needy light in his eyes. When Rhett captures his elbows and indicates that Link should grab hold of his shoulders again, he complies silently.</p><p>“You should listen to me more often,” Rhett begins. He’s not really looking into Link’s eyes, into his face; his gaze is drifting from the top of Link’s head to the door, the wall, and then down their bodies to Link’s bared torso and his own bobbing cock, now flushed and as hard as Link has ever seen it. “I tell you that all the time. You tune me out too much, Link, and sometimes I say important things. Sometimes I have really good ideas.”</p><p>“I know that,” Link stammers out. Is he about to get punished? Something in him thrills to the idea - something he should examine more, maybe - but Rhett doesn’t seem angry, exactly. Just <em> intense</em>. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Rhett’s fingers trail down from the center of his chest to his bellybutton, circling it gently before scratching lightly through the trail of hair that disappears beneath the waistband of his soft navy blue joggers. “Notice anything? Maybe a clue as to the very excellent point I was making before?”</p><p>“Um.” Link’s beginning to strain at the front of his pants just from the closeness of their bodies, the heat of Rhett’s cockhead as it brushes lightly, warmly, <em> wetly </em> against his skin. His fingers dig into Rhett’s shoulders briefly, a spasm of desire, and he swallows hard. “It’s good, Rhett, real good, but I don’t think it’s, um, <em> girthier </em> than usual.”</p><p>Rhett just shakes his head, as if he’s disappointed, and Link feels the hot pulse of embarrassment as a twist in his gut and <em> oh, </em> maybe he needs to look at that too, sometime. “No, Link. No, what I said was, <em> I think I line up with your navel</em>.” He looks down pointedly, and Link follows his gaze. Sure enough, the upward curve of Rhett’s erection is pointing directly at Link’s belly button. He blinks.</p><p>“I don’t think, um, that you’d really get anything out of that,” he says shakily, and Rhett chuckles.</p><p>“I’m just making a point. When we stand like this, we don’t line up. Not cock to cock.”</p><p>Link’s face heats further and why, exactly, does he have to blush so much when Rhett says such blatantly sexual things? He never used to, not when they just joked around; there was the thrill of a cuss word, an inappropriate image, an off-color joke, but that was just <em> them</em>. But now that <em> they </em> are <em> this</em>, he can’t help but find it embarrassing and so, so arousing.</p><p>“Your legs are a lot longer than mine,” he observes faintly. Rhett smiles, the kind of smile that crinkles up around his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, and now it’s a bit breathless. Rhett is staring at Link’s skin again: at the faint v-shaped dips around his hip bones that seem to guide his eyes right to Link’s cock, at the soft dark hair beneath his naval, at the tanned expanse of his flat belly. Rhett swallows, and Link can see it, and he swallows too.</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Link asks, and Rhett pushes into him, so fast, like Link’s words have cut the last cord of his restraint. He fumbles between their bodies to angle up his cock, and Link can <em> feel it</em>, hot and slick and softness over steel, as Rhett begins to thrust gently against him, rocking his hips forward and rubbing against his body. He releases a long, loud exhalation.</p><p>“Let’s go to the couch,” he whispers, still clinging to Rhett’s shoulders as the taller man grinds into him, eyes slipping closed and mouth falling open at the sensation of his cock against all of Link’s warm skin. “C’mon, maybe upstairs, one of the big chairs. Wouldn’t be the first time.”</p><p>“No,” Rhett murmurs, and his breath is stirring Link’s hair. His hips surge forward, again and again, pushing Link gently into the door. “Right here.”</p><p>“But - ” Link protests, letting one of his hands fall from Rhett’s shoulder to grab at the other man’s hand, pressing it against his own aching cock. “You’re a <em> big man</em>. How’m I supposed to - ”</p><p>Rhett laughs a bit and rubs him, too briefly, before pulling his hand away and replacing it with one long thigh, nudging it between Link’s legs until it’s nestled right up against him. Link can’t hold back the moan that escapes at the sensation, at the sight of it. Rhett’s pants have fallen nearly to his ankles now, and his underwear is around his knees, so Link has miles of strong bare thigh between his own. Rhett grabs around his hips and tugs him forward while thrusting against his belly again, and <em> oh</em>, there it is. Link can see the benefits of this now.</p><p>“Just like this,” Rhett rumbles near his ear, and Link nods, lets Rhett tug him into his body over and over again. His head thunks back against the door as he gasps, and Rhett encourages him: “Work your hips on me, that’s it.”</p><p>Link gets lost in it for a bit, feeling the friction of his briefs on his cock, the slide of his loose, soft joggers against his skin. Rhett is still rocking into him, pushing his warm dick all over Link’s belly, and it feels better than it has any right to, considering Link has never thought of his stomach as an erogenous zone before, ever. He can feel that the trail of hair on his abdomen is damp with Rhett’s arousal, can feel the way the head of his cock catches just a little bit against the dip of his navel when Rhett thrusts just right. It’s weird and incredible and makes him just a bit lightheaded.</p><p>“This is <em> perfect</em>,” Rhett moans a moment later, as he pulls Link’s hips into his thigh again, making them both groan softly. His voice comes from above Link, floating down into his hair as his friend nuzzles into the top of his head, once again emphasizing the difference in their height and the size of their bodies. Link whimpers and angles his head up to try and find Rhett’s mouth, aching for a kiss. But Rhett avoids it again, letting Link’s lips find his throat instead, then the corner of his jaw beneath the soft bristliness of his beard, as he ruts against Link’s belly hard. And then it clicks - suddenly Link knows what Rhett wants, what he’s playing at. The knowledge burns through him, making his dick throb and his hips jerk into Rhett hard, riding the length of his thigh eagerly.</p><p>“You wanna use me?” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, and even though he’s closer to Rhett’s shoulder than his ear, he can feel his friend shudder against him, feel Rhett’s thigh push up harder between his legs, letting Link grind down better as a spurt of wetness slides down his belly, hot and slick. “Use my body to get off?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Rhett groans in response, his head tipping back to expose the length of his throat. It’s loud enough that for a split second Link wonders if anyone is left in the building, if some new employee is going to get an earful of exactly how close their new bosses are. But it’s late, and they’re probably - mostly - alone. And <em> fuck it</em>, he decides, his cock now so hard and slick that he’s dropping his hands from Rhett’s shoulders, trying to push the bigger man back so he can get his fingers on the waistband of his pants and tug everything out of the way like Rhett has, so they can fuck against each other skin-on-skin.</p><p>Rhett grabs his wrists, though, stopping him before he can strip down. Link whimpers, tugs at him, but Rhett’s grip is strong, fingertips biting a bit into his skin. “This is what I want,” he growls, and Link outright moans at the deep timbre of his voice, the commanding groan of his words. “Just like this. I wanna use you, yeah. Like you’re some fucking stranger, some guy who’s just letting me do whatever I want to his body. A guy who’s gonna get off on it, come in his pants like a teenager.” Link moans again, his eyes fluttering shut, and Rhett ruts into him a few times, helplessly, before pulling back, his breath escaping him in quick pants.</p><p>“You gonna let me?”</p><p>Link wrenches his hands free and grabs at Rhett’s hips, yanking his friend into him and crushing their bodies together until he can feel the entire length of Rhett’s erection pressed against him from his waistband to the space between the swell of his ribs. He’s never come in his pants before - not even when he actually <em> was </em> a teenager - but for Rhett? For this? He thinks he just might.</p><p>He thinks he may not have a choice.</p><p>“Do you need my permission?” he whispers, tilting his head back as far as he can to look up into Rhett’s face. For the first time in several minutes, Rhett actually meets his eyes. It’s as if he’s been gazing at Link’s forehead, his hair, the door, the wall...anything that makes him feel even bigger, taller, towering over Link and his half-bared body. His pupils are wide and dark, his irises ringing them in familiar shades of grey and green, and he bares his teeth at Link in a feral grin.</p><p>“No,” he says easily, working his body back a bit, straightening up until he seems to gain another half an inch in height and dropping his hands back to Link’s slim hips. His fingers tighten until Link almost cries out, the hint of pain making his cock swell even further. “I don’t.”</p><p>And then it becomes a blur; their bodies rock together wantonly as Link clings to Rhett’s shoulders, his neck, and Rhett guides the smaller man’s hips to grind and thrust down into his thigh even as he drives into the soft, taut plane of his belly. Link feels Rhett’s balls periodically grazing the soft cotton of his pants as he thrusts, and he leans into the sensation of the ridge of his dick rubbing up and down his friend’s seemingly endless thigh, nestling himself into the hollow of Rhett’s hip at the end of every upward motion like he wants to find a home there. Link can’t help crying out with every other thrust; his voice is soft and slightly higher like it used to be fifteen years ago, a lifetime ago. Rhett’s groans, in contrast, are half an octave deeper and resonate in the room, echoing in his ear and making him tremble.</p><p>Everything is sweaty and fierce and needy, and Link feels like he’s gasping for every breath. He feels small in a way he can’t recall ever experiencing before, no matter how tall his friend became; even playing basketball together or enduring Rhett’s keep-away teasing had never left him feeling like <em> this</em>. Like he’s helpless before Rhett, like he’s nothing more than a plaything, caught up in the maelstrom of Rhett’s dominance and desire.</p><p>Like he’s <em> owned</em>.</p><p>“You close?’ Rhett pants against the shell of his ear, and Link shudders at the warm breath sending shivers down his spine. It’s like they <em> are </em> strangers, like they <em> could be</em>; just some tall, bearded man crowding him against the door of a club restroom or a cheap hotel room, too horny to tumble onto the bed or call a cab to go somewhere, anywhere; no, it has to be here. Has to be now. Has to be fast and hot and too much and - </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Link moans suddenly, desperately, and he is, he’s there, he’s gonna. Rhett answers him with a grunted moan, call and response, and digs his fingers in a bit harder, pulling Link right up against him and pushing his thigh up a bit, increasing the ache in Link’s balls and the friction on his cock and it’s perfect, so perfect, and Link sinks his nails into Rhett’s shoulders as he comes.</p><p>“Fuck, <em> fuck</em>,” he whimpers, pushing in and in and <em> in</em>, trying to get closer to Rhett, get inside him, bury himself in his friend’s body, somehow. Rhett’s rutting against him, grinding and working his hips frantically, his breath hot and heavy in Link’s hair. Link can feel it seconds later, the spurt and spill of Rhett’s cum shooting up his torso as his cock jerks against his belly, pulsing between them as the last trickles of Link’s own climax slide down his confined cock and dampen the front of his sweatpants, the fuzzy skin of Rhett’s thigh. He feels a bit dizzy, like he could slide down the door and collapse on the floor if not for Rhett’s hands still clinging to his hips, and he lets his own weak fingers trail down Rhett’s back, barely noticing the sweaty cling of his black tee shirt, until he can cup the slight swell of Rhett’s ass and hold him impossibly closer.</p><p>“Oh god,” Rhett gasps out finally, his cock giving one final pulse against Link’s slick skin before he pulls back a little, letting cool air seep between the lengths of their bodies. Link whimpers and pulls Rhett back in, heedless of the mess. He cranes his head up, wordlessly seeking, and Rhett finally gives in, presses their mouths together with lazy, satisfied affection. They kiss for what feels like forever in Link’s lightheaded state, before Rhett reluctantly pulls back.</p><p>“You did it,” he says softly, his voice a bit awed. He fondles the front of Link’s joggers, and Link winces and laughs a bit at the sensation of cooling cum wetting his briefs and pants, pressing up against his softening cock. “You did this, for me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Link responds, a bit breathless at the worshipful tone of his friend’s voice. “Well. You asked me to.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rhett agrees fondly, pulling him into another kiss as his fingers slide through the mess on Link’s belly. “Really wanted it,” he adds, when they part again for breath.</p><p>“Me too,” Link admits. He watches Rhett lift his sticky fingers to his mouth, sucking them in, and his stomach tightens with a flash of arousal as his cock weakly twitches as the sight. “C’mon, everyone’s gone home by now. We should shower.”</p><p>Rhett gives his fingers one last suck before smiling down at Link, cocking one eyebrow. “Think you’ll listen to me better from now on?” he asks, giving one of Link’s nipples a quick tweak before stealing another kiss from his reddened mouth.</p><p>Link rolls his eyes, leaning up into the kiss before delivering his own mischievous swat to Rhett’s bottom. The taller man yelps, pulling away before shooting Link a playful glare. Link grins and tugs down his shirt, reaching for the doorknob as Rhett hastily pulls up his jeans.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” he tosses over his shoulder, catching Rhett’s annoyed half-smirk and answering it with a devastating wink. “<em>Big man. </em>”</p><p>He can hear Rhett’s laughter all the way down the hall to the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on Tumblr at secondhand-watermelon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>